


just once, it can't hurt

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [33]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just once,” Iris says, and Eddie isn’t sure who she’s trying to convince, her eyes always did betray her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just once, it can't hurt

**Author's Note:**

> also posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/127911220905/oo-oo-barryeddieiris-23-if-you-wanna-3)

“Just once,” Iris says, and Eddie isn’t sure who she’s trying to convince, her eyes always did betray her. “Please?”

“Sure babe,” he relents, “how awkward could it possibly get?”

(He hadn’t fully taken into account the two of them working in the same place that Iris visited often, or how  _her Dad was right there jesus fuck stop referencing last night Barry._ )

‘Just once’, turns into, ‘we’ll talk more after the evil time traveler is gone, we’ll figure it out then’.

It doesn’t stop them from going on dates together that are never called that, Iris holding both of their hands with a huge grin. Eddie knows he loves Iris, has known for months, and it isn’t a stretch to imagine loving Barry too. (It  _is_  a stretch to imagine explaining it to Joe, they’ll have to wait for a holiday with lots of booze around.)

'Just once’, and Eddie can’t help but remember the words with another sharp twist of regret- there should have been more times, uncountably more lost in the happy haze of the distant past. He can’t look at either of them, and thank god they’re not looking at him as he turns his gun around.

(Just one shot.)


End file.
